


Cherry

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Mutant Reader, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, slight angst, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: Cherry by Lana Del Rey





	Cherry

_ Love _ __  
_ I said real love is like feelin' no fear _ __  
_ When you're standin' in the face of danger _ __  
_ 'Cause you just want it so much _ __  
_ A touch from your real love _ __  
_ Is like heaven takin' the place of somethin' evil _ _  
_ __ And lettin' it burn off from the rush, yeah, yeah (fuck)

The first time you saved him Steve felt a mixture of shock and disappointment in himself. He was the team leader tasked with keeping everyone safe but yet the newbie just saved his ass because in some part of his mind he thought he could take on a reinforced tank by himself. Next thing he knew he was on the cold ground with a large gash in his abdomen. You had rushed straight towards the tank without thinking twice and kicked it so hard it the whole right side was a crumpled heap. Your silver skin was glinting even in the darkness, your (H/C) hair swaying in the wind. You leaped in front of Steve’s crumpled body taking the oncoming fire, the bullets bouncing off you body making sparks fly around you. You gave him a gentle smile before lifting him up and slinging him over your shoulders. 

“Hope you're okay Captain Rogers,” you told carrying him to the Quinjet. Steve had never felt so grateful to you until then. 

“I’m always okay (Y/N),” Steve wheezed with his signature grin before it turned into a grimace as you deposited him on the floor.

“Interesting that you turned out being the damsel in distress,” Tony mused as he and the rest of the team returned to the Quinjet, earning a glare from Steve and a bark of laughter from you.

_ I fall to pieces when I'm with you _ __  
_ Darlin', darlin', darlin' _ __  
_ I fall to pieces when I'm with you _ __  
_ I fall to pieces _ __  
_ My cherries and wine _ __  
_ Rosemary and thyme _ _  
_ __ And all of my peaches are ruined

A few weeks after the mission Steve had decided to thank you by asking you to the local burger restaurant that you had become fond of. You were standing in your room slightly swaying to the beat of the music you were playing.

“Is this like a friendship date kind of thing,” you asked cocking your head, your (E/C) eyes crinkled in slight confusion of his request. Steve chuckled and his lips quirked up. You felt a rush of affection for the man in front of you and you resisted the urge to run your hands through his blonde locks. 

“Yeah I guess you can call it that,” he replied with a shrug of his strong shoulders. That night you guys laughed so hard, tears streamed down your faces. This ‘ _ thank you for saving my ass’ _ dinner was by far the best night of Steve’s life and as you returned to the Tower he fought the urge to ask you out again. 

_ Love, is it real love? _

_ It's like smilin' when the firin' squad's against you _

_ And you just stay lined up, yeah _

_ (Fuck!) _

_ Darlin', darlin', darlin' _

_ I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces (bitch) _

_ My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme _

_ And all of my peaches are ruined (bitch) _

You knew you began falling for him a few weeks after your ‘friendship’ date. The way he laughed, spoke, acted, even the way he brushed his fingers through his hair had you head over heels. As you lay in bed one night after a grueling mission you found yourself imagining a world where you were both under normal circumstances. Just a mutant who could turn into metal and a super-soldier. No going on missions that jeopardized both your lives. Just you and Steve. You sighed at the thought, extending your arm above you watching the metal encase your fingers. Turning off the light you curled up to your pillows not knowing that you were on Steve’s mind as well.

_ My rose garden dreams, set on fire by fiends _

_ And all my black beaches are ruined _

_ My celluloid scenes are torn at the seams _

_ And I fall to pieces (bitch) _

_ I fall to pieces when I'm with you _

Then you saw him with Sharon Carter. You weren't jealous necessarily, just disappointed in yourself. They looked so good together and she was quite possibly more his type. They had a shared connection to his past, something you didn’t. As you sat sipping on a Shirley Temple at the bar, they chatted on a nearby sofa chuckling every once in awhile.

“Your eyes are gonna fall out if you keep looking at them like that,” Sam chuckled behind you. You choked slightly on the drink and scowled at your close friend. Turning around you faced him, an irritated scowl on your face.

“I’m not staring....just observing,” you told him your voice tense. Sam smiled widely as the light bulbs turned on in his head.

“You love him don’t you?,” Sam asked you suddenly and you went red. 

“I’d rather not answer that,” you replied before sneaking a peak at Steve and Sharon.

“Its pretty obvious you know. He likes you too,” Sam said determinedly and you rolled your eyes as you sipped your drink.

“He doesn’t like me like he likes Sharon,” you shook her head sadly. 

“You’re right. He likes  _ you  _ more,” Sam smiled before patting your shoulder. You went even redder at his statement and went back to sipping your drink. 

_ (Why?) _

_ 'Cause I love you so much, I fall to pieces _

_ My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme _

_ And all of my peaches are ruined (bitch) _

_ Are ruined (bitch), are ruined (fuck!) _

Months after the friendship date and your conversation with Sam and the Civil War between Steve and Tony you found yourself in a cell, a collar similar to Wanda’s, tightly screwed around your neck to prevent you from activating your powers. Steve had run off with Bucky after his final battle against Tony. You were clueless to where he could be and you hoped he was safe. You had obviously been on his side during the fight and it had almost cost you your life. You were currently filled with a mess of emotions and in the daunting silence of the cell you found yourself thinking of that kiss between Steve and Sharon. It had confirmed your suspicions- he didn’t love you and probably never would. Suddenly the area went dark, ripping you from your thoughts. You stood up slowly guided only by the faint light from your cell. Carefully walking towards the glass wall, your collar beeps before dropping on the ground. You immediately turned to silver and readied for any attack. Instead you were greeted with Steve’s smirk emerging from the dark. Your body reacted before your brain could and your metal hand grasped the door, ripping it clean off. You stepped out of the cell and pushed Steve away from you, your hand hitting his chest.  

“What was that for!” Steve exclaimed his face filling with hurt. He looked different, cleaner and freshly shaven and you could faintly smell his cologne. You shook your head ridding yourself of the thoughts.

“That’s for leaving us! And for breaking my heart!” you snarled crossing your arms. The others awoke from their beds and watched the commotion. Steve’s face dropped and guilt filled it. 

“(Y/N) you don’t understand-,” Steve began but you cut him off.

“Understand what? That you left us here in this cell to run off and that you broke my heart by kissing Sharon after I thought we had something-,” you rambled but were interrupted by Steve grasping your face. His face was unbelievably close to yours at this moment and you tilted your head upwards to look at the tall man clearly. 

“That kiss was a mistake. A dumb mistake. I’ll always regret it and most of all I regret leaving you guys. Most of all leaving you. But I’m back to bring you back to safety,” Steve explained softly. You stared into his blue eyes and slowly felt the metal fade from your form.

“Forgive me?” Steve whispered softly. 

“Not quite,” you snapped pushing him off with a smirk.

“Don’t worry (Y/N) I know you still love me,” Steve teased kissing your cheek quickly. You turned as red as a cherry once more and turned to your metal form.

“Let’s get out of here,” you smiled before freeing your fellow teammates and feeling into the dark night.


End file.
